1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device used in association with electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate large amounts of heat during normal operation. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can adversely affect operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated electronic devices. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU to dissipate heat therefrom.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device includes a base, a plurality of fins arranged on the base with parallel channels defined therebetween, and a plurality of heat pipes connecting the base and the fins. A cooling fan is generally located at a lateral side of the base and the fins to provide cooling air to flow through the channels of the fins, thereby increasing cooling efficiency of the heat dissipation device. However, an extending direction of the channels is single, which could result in a block of the cooling air flowing out of the fins speedily. Furthermore, the unidirectional flow of the cooling air leads to a poor exploitation thereof, which particularly cannot cool other heat sources adjacent to a side of the heat dissipation device perpendicular to the side thereof through which the channels communicate with an outside of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat dissipation device which can overcome the described disadvantages.